1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cage for use in catching mice.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional cages for catching mice are generally provided with an entrance to entice a mouse to enter the interior of the cage. The entrance is provided with a door which is closed with a lot of noise upon entrapment of a mouse. Such noise can often scare away other mice at large.